1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mechanical fans and more particularly to a small transverse fan assembly for cooling a laptop or tablet computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Laptops are widely used by people for various works. However, heat may quickly build up when a laptop is operating. How to effectively dissipate the heat is thus an issue to be addressed. A great number of after market cooling pads for laptop are commercially available.
While the laptop cooling pad enjoys its success in the market, continuing improvements in the exploitation of mechanical fans for cooling a laptop or even a tablet are constantly sought.